Yumekagura:Sugiyamashi:Hikaru
=Charactersheet= Player：Kagarus Character：Shizen Hikaru （市繕　ヒカル） Race：Human　　　　　　Age：16　　Gender：Female Level：5 Shrine：Shizen　　　　　Shrine Type：Annihilationist Kami：Minorigami　　　　　　　Shinki：6　Fame：7 Stats *Mind：7 *Tech：7 *Body：4 *Spirit：3 HP: 37/37　+ (Body + Level) x 3 + Resist skill SP： 24/24　+ Level) x 3 + Highest Jutsu skill TP: 0/12 + Level Physical Attack/Defense: 15(3(base)+5(weapon)+7(skill))/11(4(base)+3(clothes)+4(level)) Jutsu Attack/Defense: 0/8(7(base)+1(level)) Skills Equipment Right hand&Left Hand: Katana+2 (Damage+3+2, Ini-1) Armor：Miko clothes/school uniform+3(+1dodge, +3 def) Items *2xSalve *2xSpirit Medicine Other Kon:41(6 GM) Current Experience:73(30 GM) Experience Used:61 (37 GM) Merits&Demerits Charm of the Dark: Attracts the not quite wholesome attention of youkai Heart of Steel:Has a very strong will. Even if she receives a strong shock to her psyche, she will recover from it quickly. Description The younger of the Shizen twins, Hikaru is relatively tall, in stark contrast to her twin sister Momoka, and has nearly hip-long straight black hair which she lets flow free and slightly smaller than average sized breasts. She usually wears her school uniform or her miko clothes. Unlike her twin sister Momoka, Hikaru displayed no aptitude at all for jutsu as a child, and even too this day she cannot accomplish any jutsu of note. However, while she is not especially strong physically, she quickly revealed herself to be a child prodigy when it comes to swordsmanship, with a special knack for fighting multiple opponents (a reputation she reinforced after she beat two boys who had trained for two years after only one year of training herself). Due to this, as well as the fact that the only person that has been able to best her in single combat since then is her father, she is very self-confident, which at times leads to recklessness. Her weapon of choice is a plain(but, to the trained eye, very well-made) looking katana that she usually carries with her in a purple cloth-bag. In school, Hikaru is usually at the top of her grade and is generally well respected by her peers as well as the teachers, although also considered unapproachable due to mix of her personality, looks, good grades and family background (Shizen being one of the most prestigious families of Sugiyamashi). As a result, she has very few close friends and isn't seeing anyone (The few that asked her out, in spite of this, Hikaru curtly rejected). She doesn't belong to a club, instead having been asked to serve as vice-president of the student council. Hikaru sees this, as well as getting good grades, as one of her duties, although less important and taxing ones compared to the ones as a miko. Hikaru shares her father's belief that not all youkai have to be enemies of mankind and even considers some (who have proven themselves) friends. However she has a strong sense of justice and is dedicated to her duty of protecting innocents from those that would prey upon them (especially evil youkai, but she has no love for humans that commit injustices either). As Takeru trusts her implicitly, Hikaru is often entrusted with missions to Anmori as messenger or observer( often in the company of her sister Momoka), as well participating in Shizen missions. In addition to this, she is in the habit of going out on her own initiative - sometimes with Momoka, often alone - following up on hunches and rumours; something her father has been trying to discourage her from doing. However, and in spite of her tendency to attract youkai (the exact reason for which she herself does not fully understand yet), none of these have ended badly so far. Although she does not always shows it, Hikaru cares deeply for Momoka, and at times worries that she's pushing herself to hard - however in the end, she'll take her word for it when her sister says she's fine. She has a close relationship with Akane. History Paper Lantern Incident" GM:Jemm XP:27 Kon:8 Notes: Annoyed demon, wasn't hit. Case of the European Youkai" GM:Doctor West XP:12 Kon:5 Notes: Doppelgangers and ogre-ambushes. No hits. Red Stone of Maakaba" GM:Psiloi XP:22 Kon:9 Notes:Entered Kekkai Artififact, killed demon. No hits, 1 cover, no damage rescue of Miho and Aki" GM:Suzune XP:20 Kon:4 Notes: Rescuing two miko from a ghastly tentacle nightmare. No hits, spent 1 HP on kiai. Labyrinth-City I" GM"Suzune XP:53 Kon:33 Notes: Tough fight against a Nightmare Abomination, but chastity won out. Consent Category:Sugiyamashi